


Something Special

by pyotato (greenteatrashbaby)



Series: Birthday Wish [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Aegyo, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, happy birthday jihoonie oppa!!!!, shopping with a fashion icon!, turned relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteatrashbaby/pseuds/pyotato
Summary: You were a professional, and you never let yourself become attracted to the talent you worked with. But there was something about this cheeky maknae that gave you a real run for your money.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends. welcome to my first kpop scenario. this is LOOSELY based off of the Kye Bum Zu song of the same name, in which Jihoonie is literally the cutest thing on the planet. People always write him as a cutesy dork (which he absolutely is), but I wanted to bring out his confident side that I am lowkey (read: HIGHKEY) in love with. So let’s have a nice lil fic where he picks out clothes for you and is a real cheeky mother fucker that get’s you all flustered!
> 
> Happy birthday Jihoonie-oppa! This is the first half of a birthday scenario! Part one today, for his birthday in Korea, and part two will be up soon ^u^

“Hey, noona!”

You spun around on the sidewalk, anticipating a face that paired with the voice that called to you. “Ah, Jihoon-ah!” Somehow, despite it being the face you expected, his sweet boyish looks never quite matched his deep voice. “It’s good to see you!”

Pyo Jihoon was one of the talent at the agency you worked for. You helped organize all of his group’s live performances and television appearances, and often hung out on off days as well. You were close with everyone in his group, but the two of you had always fit well together - playing off each others jokes and playing tricks on the other members. He greeted you with a toothy grin. You noticed he hadn’t shaved that day. “What are you up to today? Is it your day off?”

You nodded, rubbing your hands together in the cold and quickly glancing down the street towards the shops you wanted to visit. “I wanted to get some new clothes, it’s been ages since I’ve bought anything. I need caffeine first, though.”

“Great!” He used a hand on your shoulder to gently face you back in the direction you were originally headed. “I’ll buy you coffee,” he said, walking ahead of you.

You stuttered, nearly tripping over yourself to catch up to his long strides. “Yah, Jihoon-ah, that’s really not necessary! I know you’re busy this week.”

He waved a hand at you dismissively. “Noona’s always taking care of me, let me treat you. Besides, I have the rest of today off.”

You exhaled in resignation, keeping up a quick pace to match his. “Do you have to walk so fast?”

“Sorry,” he laughed and faced you, walking backwards. “I got excited for coffee.”

You couldn’t help but giggle. His lower lip was tucked behind his teeth as he smiled in reaction.

You wondered if he would get recognized while you were out. He wasn’t wearing much to disguise himself, just a hat that hardly covered anything - just his newly silver hair. It did nothing to hide his incredibly recognizable grin that seemed to be plastered to his face.

He pulled open the door to the coffee shop and gestured for you to enter. You bowed slightly and muttered a thank you as you entered.

“Iced hazelnut latte?” He asked as he got into the short line.

You looked up to him. “How did you know?”

He shrugged. “Good memory.”

You nodded slowly. There had definitely been times that coffee had been ordered for everyone while on shoots, but you were surprised he had been able to parse your order from the long list.

After the coffees were bought, you waited by the pick-up counter, your back against the wall, fingers distracting themselves by adjusting the sleeves of your sweater under the jacket you had thrown on that morning. Pyo had grabbed a straw and was fiddling with the paper wrapper when he leaned his shoulder on the wall beside you. He tore off one end of the paper and blew into the straw harshly, sending the other end flying past your face.

Your hand shot up to cover your laugh, the other hitting his shoulder as he leaned down to pick up his trash and jokingly said ‘sorry’ repeatedly. “Really, Jihoon-ah, act your age.”

“Gotta keep up that maknae charm,” he said, throwing away the wrapper in a bin and winking at you. He settled back on the wall casually, crossing his ankles and watching the barista make your drinks. You tried to focus on the same thing, but you couldn’t stop thinking about how near he was to you, his chest being close enough for your shoulder to brush against it when you shifted your balance ever so slightly. You peeked up at him. He was awfully handsome for someone that liked to act like a child.

When the barista finally called out your drinks, Pyo quickly grabbed a straw for you, peeling away the paper so it still covered the top and stuck it in your drink, all before you were even able to push yourself off the wall. He handed you your coffee as he stuck his own straw in his mouth, teeth showing once again.

“Thank you, Jihoon-ah.”

“Anytime.”

You removed the paper and took a sip. “Ugh, it’s delicious.”

“Right?” He grabbed a paper sleeve from the counter and took your drink, placing it on the plastic cup. He allowed you to take it back after he was sure it wouldn’t be too cold, then led you back into the late afternoon sun. The two of you walked side by side, peeking into shop windows as you went. “How have you been, noona? We haven’t had a real conversation in a while.”

“That’s true,” you say, absentmindedly stirring your drink. “I’ve been well. Busy, of course, with your comeback and all.”

Pyo nodded, sucking on his straw. “Thanks for all your hard work, keeping us maniacs in line.”

You laughed. “It’s not easy. Especially you, you don't know when to quit. Always finding something to mess with on every shoot.”

“Aish, I didn’t know I was gonna get roasted.”

“What was it for One Way? A phone?”

His face scrunched up as he laughed, making you giggle as you took a sip of your coffee. “Yeah, it was a rotary phone. I was trying to do a bit.”

You nodded slowly. “In the background of a live performance recording.”

“Yeah.”

“During Kyung’s verse, meaning the camera was absolutely going to be on him.”

“I was trying to call you, noona!” He put on a serious face. “The cameras made me nervous, I needed your comfort.”

You laughed. “You looked like you were having the time of your life, crawling around on the floor.”

He made a face at you. “Listen, I was on the ground for less than a second.” He casually put an arm on your shoulder as he scooped whipped cream out of the domed lid with his straw. “Besides, it didn’t end up in the final cut.”

You shook your head. “Shame. You’re always doing silly stuff in the background, where no one can see you.”

“Hey, that’s what fancams are for!” His teeth tugged at his lower lip. “Aren’t you the one that’s always telling me to keep up the fanservice?”

Pouting, you agreed. “You did a good job with One Way,” you said pensively. “Very _aegyo_. Good reception with honeybees.”

“Ehh, stop talking so seriously about work,” Pyo groaned. “Isn’t this supposed to be our day off?”

You giggled. “You brought it up!”

“Oh, you’re right,” he deadpanned. You were laughing again as he apologized, trying to stop his own laughter. “What shops did you want to go to?”

“Eh? Are you going to go shopping with me as well? What a treat.”

He knocked you with his hip playfully as you walked. “I have a great sense of style. I’ll help you find something cute.”

“Are you implying I’m not utterly cute already?”

“Hey, I didn’t say that!” Pyo exhaled. “Of course you’re cute-”

“Thank you.”

“-but you’re always so professional. Do you even _own_ sweatpants?”

You thought a moment, adjusting the purse you had on your shoulder. “No?”

“No sweatpants!” He gestured to your denim clad legs to emphasize his point. “Jeans and slacks only! You have to get in on the athleisure trend.”

You guided him to one of many specialty clothing shops on this street, full of local fashion and plenty of accessories. Pyo cycled through several fitted caps, placing each one on your head as you made a face at him. He cooed, telling you how cute you were with each one, purposefully trying to elicit a reaction from you. This wasn’t a new trend, he did this on set as well - putting either his or Taeil’s glasses on you, or draping one of their jackets over your shoulders.

“It’s the boyfriend look,” he said when you asked him to explain why he did such things. “Borrowed clothes are very fashionable right now. You look good in them.”

“Is that so?”

He nodded, flicking through some jackets. “Like you stole your big, tall, strong boyfriend’s clothes.”

You nearly snorted, finishing off your latte. “What boyfriend?”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Noona’s still single?”

“Married to my job,” you corrected, finding a trash can to throw away your empty cup.

Pyo nodded, then seemed to find something interesting to look at. You watched him examine a tag, positive that he was just avoiding looking at you.

“Hey, Jihoonie,” you said finally, poking at his shoulder before leaning against a table. “You don’t have to act like we haven’t been flirting this whole time.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, smile creeping on his lips as he continued to card through garments. “I don’t have a flirty bone in my body.”

That made you laugh. Pyo was the definition of flirt, with his comedic confidence punctuated by his lip bites. Whether he was on stage, in a variety show, or right to your face, he knew how to be cute, how to make a girl’s heart flutter - he was practically born to do it. Even if he did end up laughing at himself every time he tried to be suave, it just added to the effect. The idea that he could possibly be clueless to it… now _that_ was funny.

As you laughed, he did his damn lip bite to stifle his own giggling, as if to prove your point further.

You had always been surrounded by beautiful men in your line of work. You helped them get dressed, you directed them to sets, you drank with them. You'd seen them all at their peak and relaxed with them during their lull. You had learned to not be affected by their looks, to not take physical attraction and turn it into _something else_. You were a pro at avoiding caught feelings. You had to be. You wouldn't have made it a day otherwise.

Jihoon was different. He was playful and absurd and brooding and sexy, all wrapped into one extremely tall package. He was respectful and professional when he needed to be, and as wild as possible when he didn't. He always made you laugh. He was the most fun when you went out for drinks, the best hype man for karaoke. He always took a cab with you to make sure you got home safe. He kept an eye on everyone else, making sure everyone has everything they need. There was something about him. Something that you couldn't place, and maybe you would never be able to, but there was _something_ about Pyo that stole your heart. Somewhere along the five years you had been working with Block B, he snuck his way under your radar, treating you like one of the guys and keeping you comfortable while you slowly developed feelings for the dork.

You had a good relationship with all of the idols you worked with, obviously. Especially Block B. They were your family. You spent long hours with them, doing dress rehearsals and staying up for late shoots. You loved working with them, you loved traveling with them, you loved laughing with them. The problem was, you _liked_ Pyo. And if he ever asked you, you would never be able to look him in the eyes and deny it.

“Hey, noona,” he said, crossing his arms as he looked over your shoulder at the sunglasses in your hand.

“Hey, Jihoon-ah,” you replied, slipping the glasses onto the bridge of your nose and looking up to him.

“We've known each other a really long time, right?”

You placed a finger on your chin and cocked your head. “A really long time.”

“What's your opinion of me?”

You were suddenly thankful for the sunglasses you had put on. You forced out a chuckle to mask how hot your ears were getting. “In what regard?”

“Like,” he leaned against the counter and cracked his knuckles, studying the walls. “Do you see me as your younger brother, or…”

You swapped out your sunglasses quickly, fixing your hair. “I mean, I wouldn't say younger brother.”

“No?”

Shaking your head, you handed Pyo a pair of sunglasses and waited for him to put them on. “Definitely not.”

He pulled the glasses lower on his nose, peeking over the frames at you. “How about ‘close, platonic friend.’”

You laughed, and pondered it a moment. “I mean, I’d describe you as a friend if someone asked me.”

He nodded at you slowly. “Interesting phrasing.” He seemed to consider what you said, quickly removing his hat and running a hand through his silver hair before replacing it. He had admitted it himself, you had known Jihoon for a very long time. Long enough to see him date plenty of girls. He had a type, and you were _not_ it. Sure, he flirted with you, but he struggled to not flirt with a brick wall. He liked cutesy girls. Shy girls. You were way too bold for him, way too outspoken. It was for the best, really - he was a coworker, after all. You had spent your entire career avoiding dates within the workplace, and he was not allowed to be an exception.

It was for the best.

After taking off the sunglasses you had given him, he laughed lightly. “You’re something else, noona.”

“You say that like you’re a saint,” you retorted, taking off the jacket you came in to try on one of the many garments he had picked out for you. It was a varsity style jacket with a large patch on the back, it reminded you of something Minhyuk would wear. As you slipped it on, Pyo immediately came up behind you to help you adjust the shoulders so they would sit right.

“This is a really cool look,” he said, pulling gently at your arm towards a mirror. “Don’t you look, like, really cool?”

You scrunched up your face, noticing how pearlescent the sleeves were. “Isn’t it a bit flashy?”

“It works well with the plain jeans and sweater,” he said, putting a hand to his mouth and assessing you. “As long as it’s the only busy thing you wear, I think you’ll be super cute.”

“Yah, you’re so good with clothes,” you said, beginning to warm up to the jacket. “It’s a good thing I ran into you today, I probably would have gotten something lame.”

He beamed. “Now we have to get you some sweatpants.”

“Hey, let’s take this one step at a time,” you laughed, shedding the jacket. “If you change me too much, people will start asking if I got swapped out with an alien.”

Pyo laughed, sorting through the things he picked out. “Try this one next,” he said, handing you a long, mustard yellow coat. You pulled it on, struggling with one of the arms. He was quick to straighten it out for you. “Cute!”

“I feel like your doll.”

“All you need is me,” Pyo said quickly in English.

You laughed at his song reference, tugging on the lapels of the coat and examining your figure. The jacket was loose, and ended past your knees, but somehow looked like it fit you perfectly. “I like this one a lot, actually. I never would have picked out this color.”

“It looks good on you!” He tugged at your sleeve, folding it up to show your sweater. “You have really fair skin, like me. We look good in the same stuff.”

After he finished with your sleeves, you walked over to where Pyo had picked out the coat, looking for a larger size. “C’mon, let’s match.”

He laughed. “Seriously?”

You pulled the coat off its hanger and held it out for him, he kept laughing as he took off his own jacket. He pulled it over his shoulders and quickly adjusted his sleeves, fixing himself in the mirror. You grinned. “Look how cute we are!”

He laughed, fishing in his pocket. “Selca, selca!”

“For who?”

“Why can’t it just be for us?”

You laughed. “For Taeil-oppa?”

“He’d get a kick out of this and you know it.”

You threw up a peace sign in the mirror, smiling as Pyo let out a small “cheese!” Once the picture was taken, you peeked over his arm at it. “We look like one of those trendy couples in Seoul.”

“Neh?” He quickly typed up a message (Shopping with my favorite manager!) to his co-member and attached the photo. “He’s gonna say the same thing.”

“He’ll probably be upset that we’re getting clothes without him,” you said. He giggled and agreed. You looked at the two of you in the mirror again, Pyo slouched over his phone but still a good seven centimeters taller than you. You admired the way the same coat looked so different on your two bodies. You spun slightly, seeing it from all different angles, swaying in time with the music that was playing in the store.

Pyo moved suddenly, grabbing another garment from his pile. “What’s the waist on those jeans you’re wearing like?”

You looked down and brushed your fingers against the black denim. “High?”

“Go put this on,” he said, handing you a wad of navy blue velvet-like fabric. “It’ll complete the look.”

You straightened out the shirt to find a cropped, long sleeved turtleneck. “Eh, really?”

“It’ll be cute, trust me,” he said, pushing you towards the dressing room. “You’re getting a P.O. Makeover.”

You laughed, nodding at the store attendant as you went into the dressing room. You shed the new coat and your sweater to pull the shirt over your head, pulling your hair out from the collar. You adjusted it slightly, tugging in places so it was straight. The collar came to about halfway up your neck, which was much less suffocating than you were expecting it to be. It left a sliver of skin above your jeans, which was something you would never do normally, but it always did look cute on other girls…

“Noona, I found you shoes too! What size do you wear?”

You told him, and he made a noise of excitement, saying he guessed right. You giggled as he shoved a pair of black ankle boots under the curtain. “Okay, okay! Gimme a minute.”

You slipped your sneakers off and sat down on the small bench to put on the shoes. You stood up, and checked yourself in the mirror. You made the executive decision to cuff your jeans slightly, then put the coat back on.

“Are you ready?” Pyo’s deep voice rang out. You opened the curtain dramatically, and strutted out of the dressing room, flourishing the jacket as you spun to face him. He hollered. “So cute!”

You laughed, covering your mouth. “I like this shirt,” you said, pulling at the hem. “I don’t think I’ve ever had anything like it.”

He grabbed your shoulders and gave you an intense look over. “You look so good! Right, hyung?” He looked at the store clerk, who nodded decisively, smiling at you. Your ears felt hot again. “I found something else, too.”

You groaned. “Don’t make me try on more things.”

“It’s not for you,” he laughed. He grabbed something off the nearby bench, displaying the navy blue shirt. “We can match for real!”

You giggled, pulling the end of the shirt towards you so you could look at it. It was the same color, for sure, but it was a button up with a faint pattern of white dots. It reminded you of stars. “This is cute!”

“I thought so, too,” he said, examining it again. “I didn’t think I was buying clothes today, but I guess I am.”

You laughed and went back into the dressing room to change into the clothes you came in. After some discussion, you decided on purchasing everything you tried on, plus a couple of other shirts and a sweater. You grabbed the shirt and jacket Pyo had picked out for himself as well. “Let me buy these for you.”

“Uh, no way,” he said, trying to pull them out of your grasp.

“Oh, come on,” you whined. “As a thank you for helping me? And as a birthday present? Please?”

He eyed you, pouting. “I can buy my own clothes.”

“Either I’m paying for yours, or we’re leaving here empty handed.”

He groaned. “Fine, fine. But only if you agree to wear matching outfits to my birthday party.”

You laughed. “Really? Is that the caveat?”

“Yes. And I will be very angry with you if you don’t follow through with it.” He helped you put all the clothes on the checkout counter, and the clerk began ringing you up. “You have to promise me.”

You exhaled sharply. “I promise. When are we going out, again? Friday after next?”

He pulled out his phone. “Yeah, the weekend after the concerts. Ah, Taeil responded!”

“What’d he say?” You asked, peeking over his arm to steal a look at the kakao message.

“Two messages. ‘Without me?’ and ‘You two look like a couple from Seoul.’ Just as expected.”

You giggled at the TT emoticon Taeil used, pulling a card out of your wallet. “He’s predictable.”

After the clerk loaded all your purchases into a couple of bags, you thanked him for his help and exited the store. Pyo insisted on carrying the bags, despite your protest. “You bought me clothes, I need to make myself useful.”

You rolled your eyes. “For your _birthday_. Stop acting like it was out of nowhere.”

He laughed, loading all the paper handles into one hand. “Wanna hear something funny?”

“What’s that?”

His free hand scratched at his upper lip. “When you were changing back into your clothes, the clerk asked me where I found such a cute girlfriend.”

“Eh?” You smacked his shoulder, making him laugh as you continued to walk down the street. “No way! What did you say?”

“I told him that we met at work.”

You yelled, hitting him again. “Liar! You told him we weren’t dating, right?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because we’re not?”

He laughed. “What are you saying, jagi?”

“Jihoonie, really!” You covered your reddening face. “Don’t tease me like that!”

He pinched at your cheeks. “I’m not teasing! I figure, everyone tells us we act and look like a couple, why not become one?”

You stopped in your tracks, hands still covering the majority your face. Pyo turned to you when he noticed you stopped walking, cocking his head.

“You okay, noona?”

“Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?”

He grinned at the sky, avoiding eye contact. “Uh, yeah, I guess I kinda did.”

“And you’re being serious?”

He kicked his feet slightly. “Hey, you’re making me really nervous. Should I not have asked?”

“No!” You stuttered. “I mean, yes? I don’t know!”

Pyo laughed again. “Jeez, I’ve never seen you like this,” he said, pinching at your cheek. “It’s cute. Do you wanna go get dinner?”

You bit at your lip, face burning against the cold January air. “Yes.”

“Good, I’m starving.” He gestured for you to hook your arm in his. “There’s a really good noodle place on this street.”

“Is this a date?” You asked, holding his sleeve.

“Yes,” he said. “Is that okay?”

You nodded. “Yes.”


End file.
